Baby
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: Beth escapes from her kidnappers on the road she finds a woman who was bitten and has a young son named Ben. She asks Beth to take her son and love him like a mother because Ben is so young. Beth is reluctant and afraid at first but she won't let this baby die. After a while Beth and Ben find a campsite filled with faces she knows. Bethly. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **So I got this idea late last night before bed. Anyways Beth escapes from her kidnappers on the road she finds a woman who was bitten and has a young son named Ben (named after the real Ben from the graphic novel). She asks Beth to take her son and love him like a mother because Ben is so young. Beth is reluctant and afraid at first but she won't let this baby die. After a while Beth and Ben find a campsite filled with faces she knows. Everyone is curious about Ben at first thinking maybe he's Beth child and the father was one of her captors.

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Beth ran through the streets walkers at her heels, her heart beating painfully against her rib cage. She glanced back and ran into a building, there were only four she should be able to handle that many. Beth hid behind a shelf and waited for them one by one she crushed their skulls splattering blood everywhere. She fell down and panted, her lungs begged for air.

"I don't know where I am anymore." She sighed and looked around for a map, she hadn't even payed attention to the towns welcoming sign. Beth got up slowly and walked to the counters, searching for any items that could be useful. She felt lucky to find some bottles of water and food. Beth looked back at the doorway to make sure there were no walkers and let out a sigh of relief, without him she felt so unsafe. Beth ate some of the bread slowly and drank a little water.

She looked over to find a staircase, maybe there were more supplies upstairs for her to get. Beth walked up the stairway quietly and poked her head into a room where the door stood ajar. She saw a bloody woman holding a small child, tears flowing from her eyes. The woman looked up and stared sadly at Beth.

"Please take my son and raise him..please I've been bitten and..I don't want to hurt him..Please!" She pleaded with Beth the life slowly draining her eyes.

"I-I can't...but.." Beth looked at her sadly "O-Okay..What's his name? And yours?"

"My name is Annie. This is my son Ben. He's only 3 months." Annie smoothed Ben's hair and kissed his forehead one last time before handing him over to Beth.

Beth wiped the tears away "I'm sorry Annie..but you know what comes now don't you?"

Annie nodded sadly "Tell him when he's older that I loved him." Tears slide from Annie's eyes.

Beth nodded and pulled out her knife "I promise I'll keep him safe Annie..I'm sorry this happened to you." Beth let out a soft sob as she dug the knife into Annie's skull. She quickly left the building cradling Ben close to her afraid of the elements even touching him, and lucky for her Ben was still asleep and Annie had him wrapped in plenty of blankets. Beth looked down at Ben and smiled, he had soft blonde hair like herself but he had little freckles that decorated his delicate skin.

She looked around the square, trying to find a shop that may have things Ben would need. Like bottles and hopefully diapers. Beth walked over to a small general store and banged on the metal with her knife waiting for walkers. She listened carefully and heard shuffling, she needed to try to hide Ben. The walker shuffled toward her, arms outstretched ready to munch on her. Beth kicked it back and once it fell down she shoved her knife into its skull.

Beth quickly searched for baby items and found a few bottles, a diaper bag, and lots of formula. People weren't really having kids as much as what they were when the world was normal so no one needed it. She stuffed the items into the new bag and found plenty of diapers as well, putting them with other things. Beth let out a sigh of relief and left the store, she wanted to try to find a car now but she knew her luck wasn't that good. She walked slowly back to the high way, ready to just find Daryl and everyone else. Beth's cheeks heated up at the thought of Daryl. She missed him, she wanted to hold him in her arms again.

"Oh Ben...I'm sorry that you're stuck with me..I can't even protect myself.." Beth sniffled and wiped her eyes with one of her hands keeping a protective hold on Ben. She walked north towards the setting Sun. She would walk all night if she needed to, just to get to him and get Ben safe. He was her responsibility now and she had to admit within a short time it seemed just holding him, she loved him like a mother would.

* * *

**So this is Ben. I hope you like it, I really just wanted to write this out. So many I hope for at least two good reviews for chapter two if you like it. **


	2. Question from DrDixon!

_Uh so I'm really bored and was wondering if anyone would like to co-write a Bethyl story with me? If you're interested please pm me. I really wanna do some neat things! I have some ideas already but I really wanna write with someone!_


End file.
